Nightmare
by Daytime Stars
Summary: Allen has a dream about what has passed and what may come, and promises nothing will happen to the one he loves. Oneshot, AllenxLenalee, read and review please! Rated T to be safe since I'm not sure what this would go under.


This is a one-shot, but if it goes over well I may make a sequel to it

_This is a one-shot, but if it goes over well I may make a sequel to it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own D Gray-man! If I did, all my fanfictions would be __in the manga__! _

_**WARNING!: There are spoilers in this! So don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**--**_

_Allen looked around himself, at the cemetery he was standing in the middle of, up ahead there was a boy, sitting in front of a cross shaped tombstone. He knew this scenery, he knew what was going to happen, and he went to move forward trying to run towards the boy to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life, but no matter how hard he ran, he never got any closer to the brown haired crying child. _

_"_**_Mana Walker, shall I bring him back for you?_**_" a voice rang through Allen Walker's nightmare. The voice had a friendly tone, yet it was terrifying and it sparked a fire inside of him, it was a voice he never wanted to hear again. He stopped running, a rather egg-shaped man or what looked to be a man, with long almost donkey-like ears and a grin plastered on his face. Allen knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it.__"_**_All you need to do is call out for him and he'll come back in this new improved body I've made especially for him and you'll have your father back. Allen Walker._**_" He said watching the child who was looking at him almost blankly tears still streaming down his face. Allen attempted to yell to the child, to stop him from calling out for his father, but all that came from his throat was a choked gasp, he couldn't speak. He couldn't get closer to the child; he couldn't stop what was happening. Although he knew it was a nightmare, he knew it wasn't real that he couldn't change it; the cursed Exorcist was still trying to stop what was happening. The child stared at the man for a moment, hope was beginning to sparkle in his eyes, and he opened his mouth and yelled the name of his father, calling him back. Allen watched in horror as the Akuma the boy had just created came to life and began speaking harshly to the now confused boy.__"_**_All…en…How dare you…how dare you turn me into an Akuma!_**_" the thing cried slashing downwards with its arm and cutting the boys left eye. "How could you Allen?!" it screamed at him, Allen's heart broke as the boy-as he- fell backwards suddenly he was in the Childs place on the ground in front of the Akuma he'd made of Mana. He felt the pain all over again, the pain of doing something horrible to his father. "_**_I curse you, I curse you Allen!_**_" it cried leaning over him, tears fell from Allen's eyes without him permitting them to as he stared up at the metal skeleton that was his father.__'__I'm sorry Mana…I'm so sorry…__' the boy managed to get out, his voice choked with his tears just before the scene changed to that of a room, one that was too familiar again, a window on the far side. His Master, General Cross Marian was sitting there, against the window. Allen took a step towards the man. "Master…" Allen took a few steps towards the General, to Allen's surprise he was able to get close to him. Allen reached out a hand and went to touch Cross, just as the boys fingers came into contact with Marian's shoulder, the glass shattered and all that was left of him was a blood stain and a broken window._

_'Master!' the white haired boy cried leaning over to look out the window. He knew that his master wasn't down below, but he felt as if he needed to check anyway. Outside, far down below he saw a scene, of blood and gore, of the Orders staff lying dead and mutilated on the hills outside. '__No…__' Allen watched as a lone figure clad in black stood on the crest of a hill, his back to the building and the watching Exorcist. In his hand, there was a body held up by the hair, its face was away from Allen as well so he couldn't make out who it was, he couldn't even make out what they were wearing or their hair colour._

_As Allen watched, the black figure brought the person it was holding upright, they were still alive. Allen could tell by the way they were shaking that the person was crying and pleading with the one holding them. Allen stared in horror as the realization of who it was hit him; it was Lenalee Lee, his first and only love, was in trouble he tried to get out the window but he couldn't. He yelled for her but his shouts fell on deaf ears below. Even if just in a dream, he was unable to protect her and his heart shattered, knowing that being with her put her in danger from more than just the Akuma, that's what the dream was telling him, he couldn't protect her. _

_With one swift movement the figure brought its arm up, silver glinted in the moonlight, at first, he thought it was a knife until he noticed that he hand wasn't holding anything and the arm...the arm was familiar, it was an arm he used regularly. It was Crown Clown, his Innocence. The figure brought his arm down on the person, killing them before he turned to face Allen, looking up with a twisted grin across his face. A pit formed in Allen's stomach and a lump in his throat as the figure reached up and pulled back its hood to reveal a snow-white head and a cursed face with a sinister smile on it. The boy blanched as he found himself looking down at a version of him that was blood spattered and maniacal as it stared up at him, holding Lenalee's head in his hand._

"NO!" Allen yelled loudly shooting upright in his bed the boy brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, burying his face in them as he fought the tears. He couldn't… he _wouldn't _let that happen. It was only a dream, it meant nothing, but still, it was so real it strengthened his resolve. He would fight the Fourteenth, and he wouldn't allow himself to be taken over. Never. He would never let what he'd seen below the Dream Headquarters come to pass.

He lifted his face from his knees as a soft hand came to rest on his from beside him he looked down at the girl lying next to him in the bed. She'd come in at about midnight, upset about something, she'd asked to spend the night with him, he'd agreed to it and held her close all night. Allen smiled softly at her and slipped an arm under her back bringing her up and close to him, hugging her with no intention of letting her go. He buried his face into her hair as he felt her arms wrap around him and allowed his tears to come, she was the only one he'd break down for nowadays.

"Allen-kun…is anything wrong?" the Chinese girl asked as she felt Allen's tears dampen her nearly shoulder length hair and slide down her neck and back as he held onto her. All she could do was hold him back and ask what was wrong, she felt helpless. Ever since Leverrier had announced that Allen may become a Noah, she'd been having nightmares about it about what they would have to do if he did, and she knew that he was having them to. "Allen-kun, I'm here…I'll always be here for you no matter what…" she mumbled holding him tighter and nuzzling his hair with her cheek.

Allen pulled back from Lenalee at her words and smiled at her. "That's what I'm afraid of Lenalee if something happens… then you'll be in danger. Everyone will be. But…mostly you…" He said looking down at the sheets as he spoke next "When…when Master told me about it, about being erased, he also said that I would kill the one I love…" his grip on her shoulders tightened ever so slightly as he looked up at her. "The one I love is you, Lenalee…but…but I won't let him hurt you I promise." Allen hugged her again. "I'd never hurt you Lenalee…never…" he said more tears spilling as she brought his face away from her shoulder and towards her own face, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Lenalee broke the kiss after a moment and leaned her head on Allen's chest, allowing her own tears of happiness for Allen's words as well as sorrow for his fate to fall. The boy had gone through so much already, why was he still stuck being Fate's bitch? It wasn't fair, not for someone as sweet as he was. The girl burrowed her face into his chest even more, hiding it from view as he stroked her back and hair.

"I know you wouldn't Allen-kun…I know…and I promise I'll help you in any way I can…I love you too" she murmured into his chest.

--

I hope you like it, it's kind of a bad ending I know…I couldn't really think of anything else since the first part up until Lenalee was a post for a roleplay I'm in…it was a spur of the moment-type thing.


End file.
